Vincent and Eva
This relationship is between the witches, Vincent Griffith and Eva Sinclair. Their relationship started very deep, but ended tragically as Eva went off the deep end to use children witches to promote her cause. They met as teenagers and later married each other. Due to Eva's obsession with obtaining power over the witch covens, this drove their marriage apart. History Vincent and Eva both met when they were sixteen years old during their student years. They were very happy and became more ecstatic learning they were to be parents although New Orleans was getting dangerous for witches which lead to practice dark magic connected to the Hollow to ensure their families safety, but by doing this Eva lost the baby which lead to things changing within their relationship. The final straw came Vincent found that his own wife was responsible for various disappearances of young witch children who were believed to be dead by their communities. This understandably cause their marriage to dissolve as Eva was imprisoned for her crimes and Vincent deflected from his coven wanting to get away from everything that was associated with Eva. Throughout The Originals Series When Vincent and Eva finally reunited, Eva was so pleased and relieved to see him, although he was not. She pleaded with him to help her, which lead him to "help" her before betraying her by knocking her out, unconscious. After Eva's "death", he burns a photo of her and him and watches it burn rendering his true feelings. Quotes |-|Season 2= :Eva: "I heard they'd gotten you, that you'd been taken over by the crazed brother of the other one that's still inside me." :Vincent: "Hmm, yup. But, I'm back now." :Eva: " So you are." :Vincent: "Mmm." :Eva: "The man who sold out his own girl and gave up on their future!" :Vincent: "Don't start with me! Now, Marcel said that--" :Eva: " Oh, Vincent, are you kissing vampire-ass now? This city could have been free of their kind if you hadn't been such a weak little coward!" :Vincent: "You left me with no choice! I couldn't let you go on doing what--" :Eva: "Oh, please! You saw how beaten down we've become! Covens from every ward fighting each other, half of them working with vampires! Now, change was necessary! Unity was necessary!" :Vincent: "Killing kids was necessary?" :Eva: "Vincent, I didn't kill any kids!They're still alive! Just asleep. Cloaked, of course." :Vincent: "All of them?" :Eva: "Uh-huh! I just need their power-- they don't have to die." :Eva: "You know, even when you betrayed me, I didn't blame you.You just couldn't see the light. But, you see it now, don't you? Now that your body was stolen by the same family of vampires that are trying to steal mine! You see what's gotta be done. Now, I just need one more witch, and then we can finish the ritual! Together. Take all the power we need, and then those kids can go home to their moms! And then we need never be under their control ever again." :-- Exquisite Corpse |-|Season 4= :Vincent: "Eva, come on, where have you been? I was worried." :Eva: "I picked up your favorite jambalaya for dinner. Vince, I have news." :Vincent: "You was in the Quarter? Come on Eva, that's...that's Marcel Gerard's territory. And you know that's not safe for witches there. The death toll is growing by the day." :Eva: "It isn't safe anywhere. Even the Tremé is crawling with vampires. Why don't we leave? We could go anywhere. There's a whole world out there with no Marcel to worry about." :Vincent: "Eva, baby, I...I can't keep having this conversation with you. All right? This is my home." :Eva: "This is bigger than the two of us, Vince. I was in the Quarter to see Sophie Deveraux. She has a gift, you know? She knows when a woman is pregnant." :Vincent: "I'm gonna be a daddy?" :Eva: "Yes" :Vincent: "Oh." :Eva: "You're going to be a great dad. But not here." :Vincent: "Look, baby, wherever we go, our baby's gonna be part of my bloodline. And it won't be at peace if it's not connected to its heritage." :Eva: "A heritage that could get us all killed just for being who we are?" :Eva: "You never came to bed." :Vincent: "I'm trying to figure this... out. I've been sacrificing goats and snakes, but it doesn't seem to be enough. It's like it needs something more." :Eva: "You need to sleep, Vince." :Vincent: "Eva, this is for us. All right? Imagine this. Enough power that we ain't got to worry about raising a kid in fear of Marcel Gerard. Having a kid that is learning magic because of all the right reasons, for the joy of it and because it fulfills the soul, instead of because it needs to protect itself." :Eva: "Okay. Then show me." :Vincent: "No. No, Eva. This is too powerful." :Eva: "Oh, really? I hope you're not questioning my magical skill. We're a team. Right?" :Vincent: "Always." :Eva: "I imagine a true sacrifice must be something truly loved." :Eva (to Vincent): "What lives in me lives in you. Emptiness. Bitter hunger clawing at your insides. It's still there. And you'll be the one to give it breath. You got away because it let you. Because it needs you for later. And is still churning in the soil of this city. It's beating in the hearts of your people. It will be fed, and it will be set free. We will all be set free." :-- Haunter of Ruins Gallery Trivia * Their bodies served as vessels for the spirits of two of the Mikaelson siblings: Finn and Rebekah. See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship